Republica argentina vs Republica de Chile (Fem Argentina y fem Chile)
by Nesstiny
Summary: Dos vecinas que se soportan y se aprecian a pesar de todo. Dedicado a mi chilena pelotuda Ana xD


Chile vs Argentina (Nyo!hetalia)

Hola :3 este texto esta echo en 10 minutos xD básicamente son algunas idioteces /boludeces que se nos ocurren con mi amiga chilena Ana (ya en febrero la voy a ver a chile TwT s se muere por verme ) (no estoy segura que no UwU )bueno aca va espero no alla ningún malentendido u ofensa esto se hizo por amor a webeo o como digo yo , estar al pedo :

#1: FUTBOL : PASION SUDAMERICANA ROJA VS LA ALBICELESTE

-Po,la roja es la mejor que tu wea de albiceleste …sacowea – dijo una chica de cabello castaño

-Che vos decis eso porque siempre les rompemos el or..- la argenta fue callada por un golpe de parte de la chilena

-Manuela sos re forra! – dijo la rubia con un puchero

- y tu una weona! – respondio la de ojos miel

- envidiosa! Eso es porque sabes que mi grosa persona con mi grosso equipo despedaza a tu selección , te tengo de hija * ¡! Es que yo soy la mejor en futbol , estoy bendecida x D10S *

-Jajaja ni te creeas la mejor weona , ue hace rato que te viene ganando Luciana o Sebastiana que te saco de tu propia copa america y a nivel mundial siempre te gana Alemania! – dijo con una mueca de sastifaccion manuela ante la mirada afilada de la argentina- y tu sub-20… 11 weones arGAYntinos no pudeieron con 9 chilenos… primero te humilló Chile con solo 9 jugadores 1-0,  
luego Daniela/Paraguay 2-1, y hasta Bolivia 2-2,en tu propio país weona y jajajaj no vas a ir al mundial a la casa de Turquia

-*-pendejos de mierda los de la sub-20 los voy a tener re cagando por deshonrar la honorable albiceleste -* Lio messi..ARGENTINO MEJOR JUGADOR, 4 BALONES DE ORO SEGUIDOS.

-PFFFF, tendras al weon ese pero yo tengo muchos jugadores buenos.

-CHILENA PECHO FRIO!

-ARGENTINA CULIA! -.- #

DESPUES DE 3 HORAS SEGUIDAS DE DISCUTIR SOBRE FUTBOL SE PONEN A MIRAR UN PARTIDO DE LA LIGA DE MAMA ESPAÑA –

RELATOR: Y ALEXIS SANCHEZ EXELENTE PASE PARA MESSI , GOOOOOOOOOL

-No hacen mala convinacion ..no crees weona? –pregunto la castaña

-Y la verdad no ….igual Messi hacia el gol ese con Xavi, Iniesta o solo …

-SIEMPRE ECHANDO A PERDER LOS BUENOS MOMENTOS WEONA!

#2 TERRITORIOS Y GUERRAS

-Devolveme la Patagonia…

- Nah! Siempre fue mia ..ademas jodete vos me la diste manolita… -dijo con una sonrisa de lado la argentina

-PORQUE ME ENGAÑASTES WEONA! ADEMAS NO PODIA PELEAR CON VO CUANDO YA TENIA PROBLEMAS CON BOLIVIA Y PERU!

- hera hera hera hera - risa estúpida de Martina que además ignoro a la pobre Manuelita..-Che..me gusta decirte manuelita …como la tortuga jejeje * -

- mirada fulminante de chile que se pone a ahorcar a la argentina-

-Bueno vos tenes el canal de Beagle y las islas Picton, Lenox y Nueva, asi que todos en paz…bueno no tanto porque vos ayudastes al cejon a sacarme Malvinas -.- traidora

-Otra vez con eso tu ¿? Weona…

-y vos otra vez con la patagonia -.-

#3 –Bailes

Mama España viene de visita y sus hijas quieren impresionarla aunque termine peleando entre ellas

-La cueca es mas alegre .

-El tango mas fino y seductor.

-claro como ella muestras las piernas y se hace la linda con un vestido tajado y tacos pareces una pros—

-Manuela no te pases -.- -la interrumpio la argentina.

#4 COMIDAS:

-Tu comida es un asco y el te mas todavía pareces inglesa boluda- dijo Martina

- tu que comi carne no mas y esa wea de mate.

-Pero ..te gusta el dulce de leche no?-dijo esperanzada la argentina

- si un poco

-CHILITA TE QUIERO ¡!- Dijo la rubia abrazado a la chilena

-pero para weona no puedo respirar! –

#5 COSAS EN GENERAL:

-Neruda – dijo la castaña alzando una ceja

-Borges…

-Cueca…

-Tango…

-Tesito …

-Mate…

-Chaleco Lopez..

-Marcos Patronelli..

-hey weona…

-que pasa Chile?

- siempre buscamos escusas para pelear pero en el fondo yo te ..te..

-si? Dijo la argentina con ojos brillosos

-aprecio mucho a a pesar de que vivamos peleando eres mi amiga poi…

-Ah che flaca que lindo vos diciendo esas cosas – dijo alegre la argentina asfixiando otra vez a su vecina por el abrazo dado.

Y asi es aunque pelearan muchas veces …se querian eran vecinas les gustase o no, y en el fondo amigas , la rubia se había acostumbrado a esa forma tan particular de la chilena ,mientras que la de ojos miel se había acostumbrado a su ruidosa vecina esa argentina fleta que siempre buscaba molestarla .


End file.
